Canary
by Katniss72500
Summary: Silence is something that Aizawa cherishes. But silence anywhere near Hizashi is not a good sign. What happens when a canary stops singing in a coal mine?


AN: This was inspired by a comic by jolly_squish! My friend, Rey, and I came up with some headcannons and ideas about the comic that turned into this entire story. Follow Jolly on instagram and tumblr because their art is amazing! Here's the comic that inspired this: p/BrC1ijJg1Pi/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet

Excuse some mistakes. I was too excited to publish to proofread.

* * *

Silence was something Aizawa always cherished. Most of the time, his days were filled with constant noise. In the mornings, he dealt with Bakugou, Kaminari, and Kirishima constantly yelling about one thing or the other. In the afternoons and evenings, he dealt with crashing buildings and deafening explosions. He only very seldom got enough peace and quiet to get a couple of hours of sleep each night. Those moments of silence were a godsend to Aizawa. But now, the silence seemed to amplify into something unbearable as he ran through the office building. Aizawa has always known whenever Hizashi was nearby. The man could always be heard a mile away announcing for sports events, taking down villains, or just doing karaoke alone in their apartment. Hizashi was silent now. The only reason that Aizawa knew that he was in the same building as his best friend is because the police officer standing guard outside informed him of Present Mic's kidnapping.

Neither the officer nor Kamui Woods, who was standing alongside him, could see the terror that overtook him at hearing these words. What they did see was how fast Aizawa raced into the building. He passed the police cars, jumped over yellow tape, and took down every villain his eyes landed on. The office building and its invaders all blurred around him as all he could think about is Hizashi. The man had no enemies. Everyone loved him, including even the villains he defeated because Hizashi never humiliated them. He talked to them, reasoned with them, and brought them to justice if he had no choice. The presenter always wanted his voice to be heard and that included the misguided souls who did wrong.

To Aizawa, this kidnapping was entirely aimed at himself. It was no secret that the two were close. Most people didn't exactly know how close they were but it was easy to figure out, especially if you wanted to use their connection as a weapon. Aizawa was practically untouchable with such a powerful quirk so the next best way to hurt him was to hurt someone he loved. Of course Aizawa didn't want to think that Hizashi's kidnapping was his fault. But the more villains he took down, the more obvious it became. The police and heroes have been trying to settle the situation for hours before Aizawa got wind of the situation. He had been intensely grading papers without realizing that Hizashi hadn't come back home since their fight the previous day. It was a stupid, brief argument. Hizashi wanted to do karaoke with him but Aizawa had a bad day and wasn't up for it. Finally, Hizashi's consistent begging got on Aizawa's last nerve, he yelled something hurtful, and Hizashi left.

Just a day later and here Aizawa is, practically walking through the front doors, easily restraining the people that took the man he loved. It's like they wanted Aizawa to save him. It's like they were waiting for him. As Aizawa continued up to the fourth floor where Mic was, he could only think of two reasons as to why they would allow him this far. The first reason was that an ambush awaited him in the room where Hizashi was being held. The second reason was one that he didn't want to think of until he saw it for himself.

Aizawa reached the fourth floor, finally restraining the last guard with his Capturing Weapon. Everything is still as Aizawa takes a moment to recollect his thoughts. He stands outside the room where his best friend is being held. It's dead silent. Once again, there are two reasons as to why Present Mic would be silent. He's certain which one would be worse reason before he opens the door, but after he sees what awaits him, Aizawa is certain that Hizashi would have preferred the worse reason.

Hesitantly, as he cracks the door open, he chokes out, "Mic…? Hizashi? Are you okay?"

The room is deafeningly quiet, the kidnapper long gone. It's so quiet that Aizawa thinks that Hizashi can't possibly be in this room. An acrid and metallic smell meets Aizawa's nose and as the light hits the only thing in the room, he wants to throw up. Hizashi is kneeling on the ground, hands and feet bound together. The tatters that were once his clothes are ripped and his speakers are scattered in cracked pieces on the floor. His hair, which was once long and beautiful, lays in clumps around his feet. His face is covered in splotches of red and purple bruises and cuts. What really scared Aizawa was his expression. Hizashi always made sure there was a smile on his face and charisma in his voice. But now, his eyes were sharp and terrified. Hizashi stared at Aizawa with pure fear as tears streamed down his face, leaving streaks against the dirt on his cheeks. Those eyes filled with pure agony made everything fall away. Aizawa rushed into the room, bruising his knees with how hard he crashed onto the floor in front of his love. His gaze was locked onto Hizashi's so intensely that he didn't process the bandages around his mouth until his hands brushed up against the fabric.

Aizawa took in the sight in front of him, not wanting to process the reason as to why Hizashi was so quiet. A strip of white fabric was wrapped around his mouth, blood seeping through it. Blood coming from Hizashi's mouth. Aizawa's own blood ran cold as Hizashi sobbed silently. It was silent because something awful rendered Hizashi quirkless. It rendered him speechless. It took away everything that was Hizashi's personality. Aizawa felt sick. His heart pounded against his ears as his own words to Hizashi the day before ripped open his chest.

The last words Aizawa had said to the man he loved just hours before this horrible day.

"Do us both a favor and just shut up forever."

* * *

There will be a continuation soon! Feel free to call me out on mistakes or share ideas!


End file.
